flightrisingfandomcom-20200223-history
Tiger
|sell value = 13,500 |rarity = 5 |obtained = Marketplace}} Obtained Via *''Marketplace: can be purchased in the Specialty section of the Marketplace for 135,000 Usage *''Specialty Item: to use this item, left-click on it in your Hoard. This pulls up a menu that allows you to select which dragon you would like to use it on. Clicking a dragon shows you a preview of them with this gene before actually changing it. Once a dragon is selected, click Apply Changes to change their primary gene to Tiger. *''Hibernal Den: 1 '''Primary Gene: Tiger' and 1 Tigerblood Foo are used to unlock a den slot. Appearance The Tiger gene gives a dragon tiger-like stripes along its body. The stripes fade out at the ends of the arms, legs, and tail. The feet/hands, face, and tail tip also fade out into a lighter color than the body. Tiger MBogsneak.png|Ruby Tiger on a male Bogsneak Tiger FBogsneak.png|Emerald Tiger on a female Bogsneak Tiger H Bogsneak.png|Peridot Tiger on a hatchling Bogsneak Tiger M Coatl.png|Platinum Tiger on a male Coatl Tiger F Coatl.png|Jungle Tiger on a female Coatl Tiger H Coatl.png|Grapefruit Tiger on a hatchling Coatl Tiger M Fae.png|Crimson Tiger on a male Fae Tiger F Fae.png|Magenta Tiger on a female Fae Tiger H Fae.png|Honey Tiger on a hatchling Fae Tiger M Guardian.png|Gold Tiger on a male Guardian Tiger F Guardian.png|Splash Tiger on a female Guardian Tiger H Guardian.png|Vermilion Tiger on a hatchling Guardian Tiger M Imperial.png|Storm Tiger on a male Imperial Tiger F Imperial.png|Coral Tiger on a female Imperial Tiger H Imperial.png|Honeydew Tiger on a hatchling Imperial Tiger M Mirror.png|Shadow Tiger on a male Mirror Tiger F Mirror.png|Pink Tiger on a female Mirror Tiger H Mirror.png|Dust Tiger on a hatchling Mirror TigerMnocturne.png|Jade Tiger on a male Nocturne TigerFnocturne.png|Terracotta Tiger on a female Nocturne Tiger H Nocturne.png|Ginger Tiger on a hatchling Nocturne Tiger M Pearlcatcher.png|Rose Tiger on a male Pearlcatcher Tiger F Pearlcatcher.png|Green Tiger on a female Pearlcatcher Tiger H Pearlcatcher.png|Saffron Tiger on a hatchling Pealcatcher Tiger M Ridgeback.png|Carrot Tiger on a male Ridgeback Tiger F Ridgeback.png|Ivory Tiger on a female Ridgeback Tiger H Ridgeback.png|Lapis Tiger on a hatchling Ridgeback Tiger M Skydancer.png|Coal Tiger on a male Skydancer Tiger F Skydancer.png|Sunshine Tiger on a female Skydancer Tiger H Skydancer.png|Cottoncandy Tiger on a hatchling Skydancer Tiger M Snapper.png|Red Tiger on a male Snapper Tiger F Snapper.png|Teal Tiger on a female Snapper Tiger H Snapper.png|Radioactive Tiger on a hatchling Snapper Tiger M Spiral.png|Aqua Tiger on a male Spiral Tiger F Spiral.png|Lavender Tiger on a female Spiral Tiger H Spiral.png|Fuchsia Tiger on a hatchling Spiral Tiger M Tundra.png|Chocolate Tiger on a male Tundra Tiger F Tundra.png|Seafoam Tiger on a female Tundra Tiger H Tundra.png|Amethyst Tiger on a hatchling Tundra Tiger M Wildclaw.png|Aqua Tiger on a male Wildclaw Tiger F Wildclaw.png|Lemon Tiger on a female Wildclaw Tiger H Wildclaw.png|Copper Tiger on a hatchling Wildclaw Trivia *Tiger, Clown, Iridescent, and Speckle were the only primary genes available at the site's launch. *Tiger is the primary counterpart to the Stripes secondary. See Also Category:Primary Gene